


Steel Against Lace

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah does what she can to look out for her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Against Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For ff_fortnightly on LiveJournal.

\----

Serah knows next to nothing about weapons. But she does know how to clean one, and clean it right, because she’s been cleaning Lightning’s for years. She likes it. Likes the smell of the oil and soap that she uses, likes the gleam of the metal under her fingers, likes the sound of the whetstone as she grinds the edge to a razor’s sharpness. Likes knowing that her sister can sleep when she staggers through the door, instead of worrying about her equipment.

 

Lightning has the cleanest weapons in the Guardian Corps, and Serah means to keep it that way.

\-----


End file.
